Ecos do Diabo
by T. Lecter
Summary: Eu era um assassino derrubando o Diabo que morava na casa de Deus. // Original minha.


**Ecos do Diabo**

-

_Eu era um assassino derrubando o Diabo que morava na casa de Deus._

-

Meu nome é Ruan. O que venho relatar hoje, caro leitor, é o acontecimento que libertou a minha alma das convenções religiosas nas quais fui inicado por meus pais.

Lembro vagamente da música que o coral da igreja cantava. Dava glórias a um Deus que pedia em troca alguns décimos de seus salários.

Ao meu lado, cantarolando como radiolas velhas, meus velhos pais.

A Igreja era bem ornamentada. As imagens dos santos ficavam lá em cima, como gárgulas, jorrando bençãos invisíveis ou maldições com seus olhos brancos banhados em tinta óleo. Sempre tive medo.

No altar, em lugar de destaque, a luz vermelha piscante a quem todos adoravam como se fosse o próprio Deus tornado luz elétrica. Um deus de fibra-ótica também costumava ligar para a minha casa querendo dinheiro para alimentar as crianças dos orfanatos.

Deus era um pobre mendigo pedindo esmolas pelas linhas telefônicas.

A igreja tinha cheiro de velhas e talco vencido. E incenso.

Daí a orquestra assumiu novas melodias. Novos cantores tomaram posto daqueles de quando cheguei.

Da multidão ao redor só me restrou as sombras e a presença do aroma de óleo e fumaça provinda do turíbulo carregado pelas mãos do padre.

Veio o crescente do concerto, saindo por detrás das colunas, invandindo meus ouvidos num barulho fino, agulhando meus tímpanos e minha razão.

Você não sabe, caro leitor, como é a voz do Diabo?

Não segue freqüências, não tem um só tom, varia entre as cordas vocais e esvazia o salão de todas as outras vozes de modo que somente a dele possa banhar nosso espírito de terror e negritude. A voz dele tem cheiro de flores mortas regadas com vinho antigo. A voz do Diabo veio cantar à frente do coral da missa. E eu o ouvi claramente.

Primeiro ouvi gritos. Depois foi choro, orações, gargalhadas. Veio em seguida o barulho de chicotes contra a carne, e mais gritos, e mais choro, e mais gargalhadas.

A oração jamais cessava, mesmo em meio a gritos, ainda ficavam vestígios de fé. Fé em demasia. A voz de uma criança clamava por Deus, por compaixão e misericórdia.

No presbitério, de joelhos diante do Ostensório, o fumaçante turíbulo em mãos, o padre permanecia imóvel. E o diabo caminhava até ele num vulto da cor de morte. Cinzenta e amarela, daqueles amarelos sem graça.

Ele sorriu pra mim quando tocou o pão e o vinho. Na mesma hora que uma música acompanhou sua voz em timbres graves. "Ofertamos senhor..."

Ofertavam a vida, o coração, os pensamentos, mas era dinheiro vivo sendo coletado durante a missa. Como sempre. O ritual de pagamento.

O diabo continuava sorrindo... sua sombra sem formas, cantarolando, gritando, gargalhando... batendo com chicotes de ferro nas costas de um Deus que não se importava em apanhar.

Senti uma raiva doentia. Levantei do banco, subi os degraus que levavam ao presbitério e tomei posse de um castiçal. Eu não dizia nada. Senti gotas de cera derretida caindo das velas nos meus dedos, mas não reclamei, meu ódio berrava alto em meus ouvidos, e os gritos.

Meus pais se erguiam dos seus lugares, aflitos. "Meu filho, enlouqueceu?" Não sei, mãe. Mas vi o Diabo. Sei que vi, e não disse.

Olhei para trás quando o grito da minha mãe tentou me trazer de volta, uma criança apontava para mim, chorosa.

"É o diabo! Afaste-se do padre!" diziam as vozes. Todas elas, em qualquer um dos bancos daquele mausoléu infestado de beatas mal-amadas, apontando e rogando pragas sobre minha pessoa.

Mas o diabo não estava em mim. Eu podia senti-lo ali dentro, escondido por trás das imagens de gesso a me observarem, por trás das velas que derretiam em minhas mãos, em meus ouvidos, gritando, choramingando, rindo de mim.

O diabo estava presente em todos os lugares daquela Igreja, até no vinho que jazia sobre a mesa e que ele próprio já havia tomado, até nas luzes fantasmagóricas do lustres nas paredes. Nas janelas, nos anjos, nos crucifixos. Na coroa de espinhos sobre a cabeça do Cristo.

O Diabo tinha cor de sangue e cheiro de pão. E oferecia indulgências em forma de novenas e jornais de domingo. O maldito canto das ofertas tinha como maior instrumento de percursão o barulho das moedas sendo depositadas nas cestas de coleta.

E eu estava ali, escutando os gritos do diabo, com um castiçal de ferro em mãos.

"Aquele louco vai matar o padre!"

Quem era o louco, leitor? Eu ou o Diabo? O louco era o padre que insistia em manter-se sobre o demônio que ria-se da minha ira. Loucos eram todos que compravam vagas num inferno de carros de luxo.

Mas não nego a louca sensação de felicidade quando, ao acertar a cabeça do padre, o vi cair no chão, o rosto preso ao turíbulo de ferro, queimando, banhado em sangue, inconsciente, com o castiçal enfiado no crânio.

Todos gritavam, todos com seus orbes fulminando de medo e de tudo o que fosse ruim contra mim. Mas observei a Igreja enquanto a multidão se dissipava, e me deixava lá, encarando os demônios que partiam desesperados atrás de cada alma fugitiva.

Depois, caro leitor, posso garantir que nada nesse mundo hostil em que vivemos poderia em um milhão de anos, superar o incrível prazer de se ver sozinho com os fantasmas mudos da sua consciência. Fantasmas sem cor ou vida ou demônios.

Pois na solidão plena, com a morte nas mãos, com tal poder nas suas mãos, leitor, recebemos como graça de Deus a paz mais esperada pelo homem. Sim, depois de tudo isso, nada resta. Nem gritos, nem choro, nem orações ou gargalhadas. Nem chicotadas. É a desolação da alma. O nirvana da redenção.

O que vem depois é a essência da alma: Silêncio. E a pergunta a você, leitor... Quem era o Diabo? As vozes divergentes que cantavam aquela canção ou a pobre alma que se deu ao trabalho de escrever essa memória tão sórdida de um pobre adolescente estigmatizado pelo peso da culpa?

O diabo não sente medo ao falar de Deus.

Nem eu.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi. Eu sou o Diabo. HSUAEHOSAUIHEOSUAIHOAIU. GZUZ! SOCRORO!

Não sou o cão, juro. Escrevi isso por que eu gosto de escrever essas coisas (?) E estou muito estranha ultimamente. Mas não ando vendo o diabo por aí e nem matando padres. Ainda.

Ah, não autorizo ninguém a usar o Ruan. euqfis ok/ É um puta OC doido, mas foda-se, por isso mesmo ele está no tal do X-Overs. O.O

Ahn, sobre o porquê de escrever isso... Não sei. Deu na telha.

Beijos.


End file.
